


Pingüinos

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kidge - Freeform, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: "Estaba tan nervioso que comencé a hablar de pingüinos".





	Pingüinos

— ¡No lo haré! —. Refunfuñó el pequeño mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a su madre con furia. — ¡Es algo estúpido!

— ¡Keith! —. Reprendió Krolia al escucharlo. — Volveré a lavar tu boca con jabón.

El pequeño de 8 años cubrió rápidamente su boca, protegiendola de cualquier ataque que su madre pudiese generar. Oh, ese tonto jabón sabía horrible.

— ¡Anda, Katie! —. Rogó Colleen de rodillas para mantenerse a la altura de su hija. — ¡Sólo serán unos minutos!

— ¡Matt se reirá de mí! —. Las mejillas salpicadas de pecas se inflaron, Katie miró con desdén a su madre. Probablemente su padre grabaría esa tonta obra escolar y su hermano mayor se burlaria de ella por la eternidad.

— ¡No lo hará! —. ¿Colleen de verdad conocía a su primogénito? — Además, te vez adorable.

— ¡No quiero verme adorable, quiero ir a casa!

Katie golpeó el suelo con su pie apenas movible por la incómoda ropa, su madre suspiró con cansancio ante el berrinche de su hija. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

— ¿Ideas, Colleen? —. Preguntó Krolia agotada mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo por la muñeca, ignorando su intento de escape y sus pucheros.

Colleen acarició el puente de su nariz. De una manera u otra, Keith y Katie debían aparecer en la obra preescolar.

— Los llevaremos al LaserTag si participan —. Suspiró Colleen finalmente. En general, ella no estaba de acuerdo con retribuir algo a cambio de las responsabilidades cumplidas, pero aquella podía ser una excepción.

Keith dejó de patalear, quedándose quieto en su sitio mientras buscaba la mirada de Katie.

La castaña le devolvió la mirada, para luego concentrarse en la oferta que extendía su madre.

¿Valía la pena aparecer en esa obra escolar vestidos de pingüinos para ir al Lasertag, alias "La tierra de los sueños"?

Las orbes purpuras y marrones se encontraron, comunicándose de una manera que nadie a su alrededor comprendía.

— Aceptamos —. Respondió Katie, generando un alivio repentino a su madre y a Krolia.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro cuando ellas se giraron. Si, ahora ella y Keith debían hacer el ridículo en trajes de pingüino, pero valía la pena, el LaserTag era como el cielo.

Ambos se bambolearon hasta llegar a su grupo, el cual estaba listo para comenzar la obra.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Cuestionó Keith en un susurro hacia su amiga cuando la sonriente profesora se alejó.

Él se siente nervioso, aún cuando no dirá nada durante la obra, a comparación de su amiga, quien tiene casi un papel protagonico. Si la ansiedad lo carcome a él, no quiere ni pensar en lo estresada que Katie se siente.

Katie sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdida e incómoda por su ropa.

Keith intentó encontrar algún rastro de mentira en el rostro de su amiga. Nada. Su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido, pero no había rastro de su usual pánico escénico.

Katie era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Sabe que la conoció cuando ella y su familia llegaron de Italia a Estados Unidos por motivos laborales, recuerda su primera tarde de juegos en la que huían de Matthew y Takashi, recuerda la colorida piedra que encontraron juntos en el patio y la cual aún conserva, sin embargo, no puede recordar algún momento de su corta vida sin ella. Y tampoco es como si él quisiera recordarlo.

Se conocen lo suficiente para comunicarse sin palabras, algunos gestos simples bastan para explicar cosas que generalmente requerirían horas de conversación entre los adultos.

Sabe que Katie está nerviosa a pesar de lo que dice. No sabe que decir para animarla, es solo un niño, y nunca ha sido bueno para hablar, mucho menos para hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Nunca fue una persona buena con las palabras, siempre muestra su afecto de manera física.

No le importa la probabilidad de que su hermano se burle de él, o que Matthew lo mire de mala forma, tampoco que la profesora o sus padres lo regañen por no obedecer su lugar en la obra. Simplemente hace lo que él piensa que es lo correcto para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Con un poco de dificultad por lo larga que es la manga de su disfraz, saca su mano de la molesta tela, para luego tomar la mano de Katie con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Katie vuelve para prestarle atención, dejando de lado a su cerebro hiperactivo. La firmeza del agarre la hace sentir segura, la mano de Keith siempre es cálida.

— Estaré a tu lado.

No puede evitar la sensación de alivio ante el apoyo de Keith. Sus dedos están entrelazados, extendiendo la calidez hasta su rostro. Suspira. Lista para la obra.

Es ahí, cuando los ojos de Katie brillan por determinación pura y su sonrisa se llena de seguridad, que Keith comprende el sentimiento que lo golpea cuando está al lado de ella.

Comprende por fín lo que sienten sus padres entre ellos, comprende todo lo que las películas románticas que su hermano acostumbrada ver dicen.

A la fecha, él puede ver la grabación de aquella obra escolar y notar que sus mejillas siguen sin apagarse.

*****

Probablemente aquella fue la primera vez en la que se sintió completamente desprotegido, incompleto sin ella.

Pero los Holt debían volver a Italia, y Katie no era la excepción.

Ellos aún mantendrían la comunicación mediante llamadas, y más tarde mediante video llamadas, quizá por eso se sintió tonto cuando lloró en la noche de su partida.

*****

—_ ¿Entonces es cierto?_ —. Keith intentó controlar su respiración de manera discreta, mientras miraba a Pidge a través de la pantalla de su computadora.

Había luchado con esa ilusión, había buscado rápidamente la pequeña caja metálica debajo de su cama, encontrando fotos de ellos, dibujos, pequeños broches y aquella roca que al momento de encontrarla pensaron que era parte de un tesoro de una civilización perdida.

— _Vaya, tu entusiasmo me mata, Keith —_. Comentó la castaña con burla. Keith negó rápidamente.

—_ Solo que vuelves mañana a la ciudad y me entero de eso solo por mi madre, no porque mi mejor amiga me lo haya dicho directamente._

Pidge se encogió un poco de hombros, ligeramente apenada por la acusación.

— _Se supone que tú estarías en la escuela a esa hora, sería una sorpresa para cuando llegaras. Planeaba atacarte con la pistola de agua y seguirte por toda la casa._

Si era sincero, no le sorprendía nada.

Y Pidge honestamente pensaba que era lo mejor, la ansiedad atacaria a Keith si se lo decía con varios días por delante, prefería decirle frente a frente que ella y su familia volverían a casa.

— _Entonces..._

_— ¿Si?_

_— Ya me enteré. Así que sabes que no pienso ir a la escuela mañana para poder recibirte._

_— Debes ir. No te ayudé a estudiar para el examen de probabilidades en vano._

Keith gimió con disgusto, recordando que, efectivamente, al día siguiente tenía que presentar el examen, y un permiso para presentarlo otro día no valdría. Después de todo, aquella materia no era su preferida, y el profesor lo odiaba.

—_ Aunque si quieres, puedo ir por ti a la escuela. Llegaremos a casa a las ocho de la mañana a más tardar, sin problema alguno puedo ir —. _Sonrió Pidge, su corto cabello despeinado moviéndose junto a ella.

_— ¿Y luego vamos al laser tag?_

_— Me parece un buen plan._

_— ¿Es una cita?_

Oh, no.

¿Así es como se siente el querer que la tierra se abra y te trague?

¿Era una cita? ¿Qué eran las citas? Nunca había salido a solas con Pidge, cierto, iban juntos a varios lugares, pero no llegaban ni a los diez años y sus hermanos mayores los cuidaban a la distancia. Ahora, él y Pidge saldrían juntos, solo ellos. ¿Eso era un cita?

La ansiedad comenzaba a recorrerlo, si rostro enrojecido como prueba de lo rápido que su corazón estaba trabajando.

—_ Supongo que si lo es, emo —. _Meditó Pidge.

Aún nervioso, Keith intentó concentrarse en algo más que la respuesta afirmativa.

— _Disculpa, "¿Emo?"_

_— Keith, tengo fotos tuyas usando el delineador de Krolia y tu camiseta de My Chemical Romance —._ Comentó, mostrándose neutral mientras miraba sus uñas.

—_ ¡NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS TENER ESAS FOTOS! —. _Gritó, avergonzado por la situación. — ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

Ella guiñó el ojo.

Oh, quizá no debió hacer ningún comentario. Pidge rio a carcajadas, casi al punto de caerse de su silla.

Mientras ella seguía sofocandose, él intentaba mostrarse serio, mirándola de mala forma para que ella se controlara. Claro, no funcionó y Pidge tuvo otro ataque asesino de risas incontenible.

El rostro enrojecido por la falta de oxigeno en Pidge no había nada más que darle un toque dulce, aún cuando ella se reía de él y su "etapa", no podía negar que era lindo.

—_ Me alegra que te diviertas, Pingüino._

Ella se detuvo tras unos segundos, mirándolo con una sonrisa descarada.

—_ No puedes evitar ser adorable, pingüinito —. _Sonrió Pidge.

Fue ahí que volvió a sentir esa calidez en su pecho, esa satisfacción tan placentera. Siempre se divertía cuando hablaba con Pidge, cada una de aquellas llamadas era un cóctel único de emociones. Pero quedar nublado por ella solo había ocurrido dos ocasiones: cuando tomó su mano en aquella obra, y en ese momento.

Curiosamente, ambos relacionados con pingüinos.

Quizá era momento de nombrarlos como sus animales preferidos.

*****

Al salir del salón en donde habían aplicado el examen, Keith salió suspirando mientras caminaba hacia la salida, buscando a Pidge con la mirada. Hunk, tras verlo mirar a todas las direcciones e incluso ponerse de puntitas para tener una mejor vista, decidió enfrentarlo.

— ¿A quien buscas?

— A una amiga que volvió a la ciudad —. Respondió vagamente, aún buscando por todas partes.

— ¿A Pidge? —. Keith se giró, casi sorprendido por los conocimientos de Hunk. — Bueno, es que solo que dices su nombre como siete veces al día.

— Hey, eso no es cierto —. Sonrió, animando a Hunk.

— Quizá, pero es cierto que la mencionas muy seguido.

— No la veo desde hace casi 10 años.

— Hey, tranquilo —. La mano de Hunk se colocó en su hombro, intentando darle apoyo. Él suspiró. — Te ayudaré a buscarla.

La preparatoria era considerablemente grande, sin embargo, Keith sabía que revisar los jardines sería una pérdida de tiempo, Pidge no se acercaría al pasto ni de broma.

— ¿Pidge es pequeñita, con pecas y con un cabello castaño corto y alborotado? —. Preguntó Hunk a la distancia, hablando mecánicamente.

— Si, lo cortó hace unos meses —. Respondió confundido, acercándose hacia Hunk, quien apuntaba hacia una de las bancas disponibles bajo los árboles.

Keith mantuvo su mirada en la pareja que Hunk señalaba.

Lance era su amigo, pero ahora quería golpearlo. ¿Por qué coqueteaba con cada chica linda que se encontraba?

— Oh, Dios —. Se quejó Hunk, para luego juntar su mano y su frente. — ¿Por qué, Lance? ¿Por qué?

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, la melena negra de Keith ya avanzaba hacia la banca.

Pidge se mantenía sentada, completamente confundida ante el chico que tomaba su mano y parecía estar a punto de besar el dorso. Se debatía internamente entre huir o patearlo, pero su vestido probablemente se lo impediría.

— Chica, tú ya activaste mi...

— ¡Lance! —. El grito de Keith detuvo al cubano, quien no comprendía muy bien la situación.

Keith era su amigo y nunca le impedía coquetear con las personas, ¿Había hecho algo malo?

— ¿Disculpa? —. Lance hizo notar a Keith que aquel no era el mejor momento para hablar. — Intentaba averiguar el nombre de este dulce ángel —. Lance se giró nuevamente hacia Pidge para guiñarle el ojo, no prestando atención a la furia reflejada en el rostro y puños apretados de Keith. — Perdonalo, preciosa. ¿Tu nombre es tan lindo como tu...?

La mano de Keith se apoyó en el hombro de Lance, deteniendo su frase.

— Deja de acosarla, Lance —. Exclamó suavemente, intentando sonreír.

La molestia transformó el intento de sonrisa amable en una mueca tetrica, haciendo que Lance se alejase de Pidge con algo de miedo.

— ¡Keith!

Si. Definitivamente extrañaba sus abrazos llenos de afecto.

Los delgados brazos de Pidge lo habían rodeado, uniendolo a ella de golpe y provocando que él se inclinase un poco hacia abajo. Detrás, Hunk intentaba explicar la situación a un confundido Lance.

Realmente no había prestado mucha atención a la vestimenta de Pidge, estaba demasiado concentrado en sentirse irritado por Lance que en su ropa.

La tela suave del vestido hacia algo de cosquillas al tocarla, era una delgada capa textil de un suave tono verde. La falda del vestido llegaba ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas, las cuales tenían algunos raspones. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, dejando ver que las pecas también aparecían en esa piel.

Pidge no se sentía muy cómoda con esa ropa, despues de todo, no estaba acostumbrada, pero su madre la había forzado, así que no tenía muchas alternativas después de que su equipaje se había atrasado.

Definitivamente se veía _hermosa._

Pero Keith no terminaba de procesar la imagen, si, Pidge se veía alucinante, pero él no lograba conectar los puntos. Pidge simplemente no usaba esa ropa, sería como verlo a él con un tuxedo y corbata, no encajaba.

*****

Pidge acababa de dañar su orgullo pateandole el trasero en cada partida que jugaron dentro del arcade. Ella seguía festejando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y poca respiración por sus ataques de risa. Keith continuaba con el puchero en sus labios, preguntándose el porqué había perdido su don para jugar.

¿Quizá la falta de práctica?

Durante toda su vida, solo había jugado con Pidge en el arcade, pues era algo de ellos. Intentó jugar con Takashi, e incluso había preguntado a la castaña si aquello estaba bien, y aunque ella aceptó de manera despreocupada, no se sentía bien.

Después de la visita al arcade y a la pizzería, se habían detenido en el parque mientras terminaban sus helados y se entretenían con juegos absurdos, desde contar los coches que pasaban frente a ellos, las personas con ciertas características o adivinar en lo que pensaba el otro.

— ¿Sabes? Ambos somos un desastre —. Murmuró Pidge mientras miraba a las tiendas que cerraban frente a ellos. Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer cubriendo cada rincón. — Pero... —. Ella tomó impulso con sus pies para continuar con el movimiento del columpio. Sus brazos enredados en las cadenas que sostenían su asiento. — Fue divertido. Quizá deberíamos tener estas citas más seguido.

Pidge casi quiso abofetearse.

_"No salen porque acabas de llegar, genio"_

Su frase concluyó con nerviosismo que intentó ocultar con su tono bromista, sentía su mandíbula temblar, repasaba lo que había dicho, logrando solo atormentarse. ¿Qué había dicho? No lo recordaba, ¿Había dicho algo malo?

_"Demonios, Pidge. Se supone que eres lista"_ Se regañó.

Aún cuando su vista no estaba fija en Keith, podía sentir su mirada. Temía voltear, Keith parecía no ser consciente, pero sus ojos tenían la costumbre de mantenerla casi hechizada, ¿Y que había con ese color? ¿El universo quería castigarla? ¿Por qué tenían que gustarle tanto aquellos ojos?

Reunió el valor necesario para girarse, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa ladeada de Keith. Se giró nuevamente, aturdida y en guerra consigo misma.

— Si, eso me gustaría.

Probablemente fueron los nervios de una chica enamorada, pero no pudo evitar tener una idea.

— ¿El que llegue más alto gana? —. Sugirió, dando más impulso a su columpio.

Probablemente Keith aceptó porque es un poco torpe y no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Adelante.

*****

Ambos salieron volando del juego, ganando tierra en su ropa y pequeños cortes en las rodillas, pero estaba bien.

El metal en las cadenas de los columpios seguía rechinando por su estado oxidado, y ellos permanecían acostados en el parque ante las miradas de algunas personas confundidas.

Cuando el rechinido se agotó, fue que se permitieron reír nuevamente hasta que el dolor de estómago los obligó a sentarse y detenerse para obtener algo de aire y continuar con sus vidas.

Las lágrimas gobernaban en los ojos de Pidge, quien había sido la más afectada por las risas. Ambos con sus rostros enrojecidos y sus peinados hechos un desastre.

Keith se giró sobre su sitio, mirando a Pidge con una sonrisa. Ella intentó calmarse, respirando lentamente para volver a tener el control. Volvió a perderse tras verla a los ojos.

Tragó saliva y se sentó, cruzando sus piernas mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con un ligero temblor.

— ¿Qué haces? —. Preguntó Pidge mientras lo imitaba y tomaba asiento.

Keith usó su mano libre para tomar la mano de Pidge, haciendo que la palma de esta mirase hacia arriba.

— Uh, bueno... —. Tartamudeó, buscando las palabras necesarias. ¿Cómo le dices a la chica de la que estás enamorado desde los ocho años como te sientes? Sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos, podía sentir que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. — Si... Si a un pingüino le gusta otro pingüino, le obsequia una piedra. Si el otro la acepta, serán pareja para toda vida.

De su bolsillo, Keith sacó aquella roca que habían encontrado cuando eran pequeños, con la que se habían obsesionado diez años atrás.

La colocó sobre la mano abierta de Pidge, cerrandola cuidadosamente ante la sonrisa de Pidge.

*****

— Entonces... —. Las mejillas del pequeño se inflaron, haciendo que su melena oscura se moviera ligeramente. Sus orbes marrones miraron a su padre con curiosidad. — ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con mamá?

Keith lo meditó unos segundos, pensando en una buena manera de explicar aquello a su hijo de nueve años.

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, inclinandose hacia el tablero de ajedrez. Aún le sorprendía la inteligencia estratégica que su hijo poseía.

— Estaba tan nervioso que comencé a hablar de pingüinos.


End file.
